Romance Within Days
by Kawaii4me
Summary: "I really hate girls who disobey me". Sakura stared at his eyes and then to his slowly appearing smirk... "Do you know what I do to girls who disobey me?". Slowly, Sakura's shirt started to unzip, as his smirk grew wider. Oh god, how she hated Uchiha's and their smirks. SakuxMulti
1. Personal Secretary but Whos?

**Hey guys, New story ^^ Hmm Im thinking of making these bunch of one shots with SakuXMulti. Choose the next lucky guy ! ;) **

**Soo... how about we start of with -Emo-Fuckass-... Im sorry... I love him so much that i love to swear at him , (L) **

**Sasuke!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You're going to be the one sending in <strong>your<strong> resignation letter...Sa-ku-ra..." His tall body towered over my small one. I wasn't that short...but compared to his 6'2 feet height I stood short for 5'7. His lips were just inches away from my ear as he whispered my name. I tried to look away from his obsidian eyes, but it was so hard not to stare right back at them.

"Could you move... please..." I replied back to him with a firm tone and tried to stare in his eyes without looking nervous.

A small smirk made his way on his face... **Oh dear...why is he so hot! **"But i don't want to move... you smell rather" he moved even closer so that his body was right against mine "good..." His inhaled with his nose right against my neck and i could feel the smirk widen as i started to blush immensely.

"you know...you should listen like a _**good **_girl unless you want to be a _**bad**_ girl who goes against her boss's wishes" He slowly reached for my arms and grabbed both of them and pinned them above my head. "That would be very **naughty** of you...Sakura, after all ...you are_ my personal_ secretary"

**Shit...**

"b-but listen...Uchiha-san.. I'm not you sec-" I was cut short by his deep husky whisper by my ears "It's **Sasuke...**" I could just feel his tongue almost touch my ear... I shivered a bit and looked at him from the corner of my eyes.

"S-sasuke... I'm not you secr-"

"tsk tsk... your still being naughty... I'd have to punish you" he held my arms with one hand and then i felt the other one tracing my lips. I felt his gaze on me again and i looked down to avoid it.

**Why am I here... I learned martial arts for a reason... all i have to do is hit him where the sun don't shi- ... oh ...my...god...his...tongue...is...licking...my...neck.**

He started to slowly lick my neck and felt his hand unbuttoning my shirt one by one while he left small butterfly kisses up towards my jaw. **Ok Sakura... chill...it's just that he's really hot, and you haven't experienced much of sexualness in the longest time...**

**Im dead...**

Sasuke finished unbuttoning the pink haired shirt and slowly removed it from her shoulders, as she was left only with a light pink tank top that easily showed her red lacy bra. Sasuke smirked at the scene infront of him. Oh how easy it will be for him to make her beg for him...easy indeed.

Sakura bit her bottom lip as she felt him looking at her with his deep obsidian eyes. He wanted her to look at him, he wanted her to react to him even more...he wanted her screaming his name so that the whole office could hear...he wanted her.

**And Game Over...**

Sasuke moved in for her lips not thinking twice and kissed her, She took no step to response back but stood there backed up against the wall staring at him with wide eyes. He wasn't going to let go of this opportunity, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's bottom and pushed her against him grinding his hips on her.

**Strike 2**

She gasped feeling her hips suddenly against his and moaned into his mouth as he took the opportunity to jam his tongue in her mouth. She couldn't think anymore, his kiss was hot...his touched were even hotter...

**Strike 3...**

She grabbed hold his hair and pulled him even closer for the kiss as she responded back not losing against him with the tongue war. Nibbling... biting... licking... touching ... it was getting hotter.

**Annd... She's Out. **

She felt his hands going inside her tank top and she didn't stop him, all she wanted was his touches and more of it. He slowly massaged one of her ass cheeks while the other one was going inside her shirt, Her skin was so soft.

"Sas-"

"Ahh Sakura-san... there you are" A voice called out making both of them stop battling with their tounges and stare at a tall handsome man with black hair and a small ponytail that was hanging from his left shoulder.

He looked right back at them with a straight face and then a small smirk made his way on his mouth.

"Might wanna close the doors, and don't hurt **my **secretary too much...little brother" and he walked away.

XOxOXOxOXO

**Please leave a Review and hmm who should be the next person to be with Sakura! **

**Choices for the second chapter areee:**

**Itachi (SUPER BIAS OVER HIM!)**

**Naruto**

**Deidara**

**Kiba **

**More choices in the next chapter ! :) **


	2. Why Me

**HIYA GUYS! READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! No Don't worry I'm not hyper xD ...I never get hyper :/ something's wrong with me? Maybe~ Lol Naah... Im normal.. D Majority of the vote did say Itachi, even though there weren't much reviews...but im thankful to those whom reviewed! Made me reeeeeaaal happy xD. **

**Oh and Heads up, ratings will change later on to M...but i don't wanna change them yet cuz so far it's just a little bit smutness... not head on lemons. But If you guys tell me to change the ratings, yeah sure i'll do it ^^. **

**Chapter 2**

Sakura watched as her boss walked away leaving her and the perverted brother closed in a room. **It's just my day huh... **

"You're Itachi's secretary..." Sasuke stated rather than questioned.

The small figure underneath him just stared at him and then finally got the courage to speak. "I t-tried to tell you..." she spoke softly

"Tck..."

Sasuke removed his hands away from the pink haired girl and adjusted his suit and tie and looked away from her. How stupid was he to fall into stupid assumptions thinking Sakura was his stupid secretary, but was rather his stupid brother's secretary. How stupid.

Sakura grabbed her shirt that was flung all over at the corner, she started button it back on and turned her body to only be bumped against the younger Uchiha's. She lost her balance and was about to fall on her ass but his strong hand grabbed on to her and she fell face forwards on him.

Jade eyes stared at Onyx. Their attraction for each other seemed to be coming right back as Sakura's chest was right up against his and both their lower bodies close to each other more than ever.

"First day, and you're not even in _your own_ office attending to your work... _how responsible_ Haruno"

Sakura blinked hearing what came out of Sasuke's mouth and thought to herself, if she heard right.

"Move...you're heavy"

What... No way did he call me heavy... this time she did hear right.

"Excuse me Uchiha" Sakura glared at the younger uchiha and got herself up forgetting she's talking to her boss's younger brother. "No one told you to grab me"

Sasuke muttered something under his breath and dusted himself as he stood up. What he said had not gone un noticed by the pink head.

"I'm not a wanna be pink head! This hair is natural FYI!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke and walked away to Itachi's office leaving a smirking Sasuke behind.

"Sakura Haruno... Interesting" and he closed the door not before he saw her turning around, sticking her tongue at him leaving his smirk to grow more.

* * *

><p>I turned around the corner not before sticking my tongue at the younger uchiha. Who does he think he is? Just because he is hot, he thinks he can kiss me whenever he feels like it and pretend like nothing happened. Ohhh watch Uchiha... Im going to kick your sweet ass one day.<p>

I opened the door as I reached Itachi's office, wow...it was huge... it had my desk in the side and his way in the back but there was a glass wall separating them. But did I mention it was huge. Like big yo!

I saw him leaning against his table sipping a glass of coffee, im guessing. He looked uber hot, like super duper sexy mother fucker hot. Wow Sakura... You just got yourself a job full of sexy brothers...

Itachi must have noticed me standing like an idiot infront of the door because he stood straight and started to walk to towards me with a ...was that a smirk on his face?

"Sakura-san...that was rather _quick_" his deep husky voice filled my ears.

**Fuck**

I forgot he had a chance to see his new secretary getting it on with his little brother...just my luck

"Heh Heh..."

Heh heh? What the fuck sakura! Is that all you can say !

Itachi's smirk grew wider and started to walk towards the small girl until she was backed up against the door. He moved his face close to hers and looked straight into her eyes while he made one of his hands go behind her.

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Is he going to touch me . he can't touch me right after what his saw no no no no why god why omg omg omg i feel him he's going to he's going to.. he's going.. He's going to lock the door? What the...

_**Click**_

Itachi locked the door and put of his hands inside his pockets and stared into his secretary's jade eyes. What he didn't know was that his stare could just make her weak in the knees. She put her hands behind her and grabbed hold of the door knob to steady herself.

In Itachi's eyes she had just made herself even more vulnerable, her putting her hands behind her just made her chest push itself out more and the way her buttons her buttoned up messily did no good either.

"You know Sakura...Uchiha men are very..._**possessive over their property**_." He whispered to her still looking at her with an intense stare.

That caught Sakura of guard "Im no one's property sir." She didn't know where she got that courage from but was she proud of herself.

"Never said you were" He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked as he caught her blush.

"But... you are my secretary" He leaned his face even closer so that their noses were touching "**my personal** secretary..."

Sakura bit her lips and shut her eyes as she tried to control her urge to kiss him...he was so close... yet he's my boss... WHY ME!

A chuckle left the older Uchiha's mouth and what he did next caused Sakura to open her eyes wide in shock and gasp escape her lips.

He moved down and unbuttoned her shirt... with his teeth.

"I don't need hands...im rather better with the mouth" He unbuttoned another button and Sakura's blush grew even more. She grabbed the doorknob even tighter.

Everytime he unbuttoned his warm breath was felt through her thin tank top.

"I-itachi-s-san please s-s-stop" Sakura squeaked

Itachi smirked as he finished with the last button and was back standing straight his hands never leaving his pockets.

"Why?" he whispered into her ears

"Do i excite you...Sa-ku-ra" he blew into her ears and rubbed his nose against her cheek.

Did he just ask me if he exicted me? Is he crazy? Does he have no clue what his voice does to people!

"N-no!"

"Hn.." The raven haired grown man just smirked and let his one of his hands go behind her and started stroke her back and felt her go stiff at just on his touches

"What was that?" he whispered once again into her ear as he let his hand go inside her tank top and feel her bare back but only to come across the bra clasp.

"Nnn-Nnnm-no" she was so weak against his touches and feeling his cold hands touch her bare back was making her shiver and moan.

"Hmm?" He grabbed hold of her bra and was about to un clasp it when she fell down to her knees. He chuckled inwardly as he saw her face red as a tomato.

He squatted down and lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. "Sakura-san...proper attire next time" He smirked as he saw her eyes go wide and blush deepen more than ever. "I don't think you would want me to fix your clothes again...hm"

Itachi stood up and walked away to his office thinking how much fun he will have with her.

**XOxOXOxOXO**

**That was chapter 2 guys! Please leave a review If i should continue and of course chose the next guy!**


	3. What's the answer?

**HEY GUYS IT'S CHAPTER 3! **

**Hmmm i forgot to put down the list of guys names for the next chapter...one person did say Madara... so**

iloveSKITTLES this is for you!

**A/N – I hope you guys don't think it's a continuation sasuke,itachi office. Lol it's just bunch of random oneshots in difference places. But i might bring the Sasuke . Itachi office romance back of course. **

**I hope you guys like it (: **

**Chapter 3 - Madara - Do you know the Answer? **

* * *

><p>So how exactly am I here? Was the first thought that I came up with when I looked around the place I was trapped in. It was dark, had one bed in the corner that laid below chains that were hooked against the wall.<p>

I felt like shit, and for some reason my body was hurting so much especially my right arm. I looked at it and sighed...great a broken arm...just what I wanted. I felt like i didn't have any chakra in me anymore, just a little bit.

To heal or not to heal...that is the question...

I'm seriously going to kick the person's ass that made me li-... oh shit... I take that back.

The place was suddenly bright, and a tall person started to descend down the stairs with his long black locks cascading down his back.. and it hit me where I was... a dungeon...not just anyone's dungeon...Uchiha Madara's dungeon...just my fucking luck.

And that's when it came back to me, how i ended up here in the first place.

"_Konoichi...you sure are __**weak**__ to live up to your name...Tsunade's apprentice...huh that makes me laugh" A smirk made towards the man's face. _

_Sakura glared him and pounced on him to punch him on his face to only be gone through his body...once again. _

"_Little girl... now you're making me pity you." The man with the orange mask disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura and whispered in her ear "just __**come to me**__..." _

_If Sakura blushed, it wasn't shown. Her heart raced as she tried to figure out what to do next and suddenly it hit her. She quickly turned around with a kunai in her hand and went for his throat. How wrong was she... _

_The Uchiha grabbed hold of both of her hands and twisted the one with the kunai behind her back making her drop it. He pushed her against a tree and was right up against her body. She looked away trying not to look into his eyes._

_Madara being Madara himself, wouldn't allow anyone to look away from him while he was talking. "Wrong move...little girl" He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. She quickly shut her eyes, she was no way in hell going to be trapped in his mind games. _

_Madara let out a long sigh and chuckled "I won't hurt you...unless you do tell me to...and right now" he twisted his right hand even more "your pissing me off konoichi." He said darkly into her ear. She could just imagine the smirk on his face. _

_Her arm was starting to feel as if it was broken and her face showed her pain. She slowly opened her eyes and stared with wide eyes. There was no mask on his face and w-wow..what a face it was. His long hair flowed down his shoulders and back and the wind slowly made his bangs brush against Sakura's face. There on his face laid a perfect smirk...that Uchiha smirk that Sakura hated by passion. _

"_What do you want? You have already broken my arm for the heck of it... what do you want from me Uchiha!" the pink haired growled in his face. _

_He chuckled softly and licked his dry lips and looked at her jade eyes. "I told you... come with me and i'll let you know...maybe" he whispered the last part. _

_She tried to kick him in the groin but he blocked her. He sighed finding her even more amusing. "One more wrong move, and your done konoichi" he said calmly. "Now then...where was i? Right... Pinky.." He said moving closer to her ear and nipped on it softly "__**I**__..__**need**__...__**you**__" he whispered with his husky voice. _

_If Sakura was blushing now...it was clearly shown. She turned her face to the side trying not to show her blushing face to Madara. He scoffed and grabbed her face staring at her with amusement. _

"_I really...hate girls who disobey me" _

_Sakura was scared now, his eyes showed enjoyment, yet behind them showed much scarier things. _

"_You know what I do to girls who disobey me?" his other hand reached the zipper infront of her shirt. Sakura stared at Madara wide eyes making no move to stop him. He started to slowly unzip her shirt stopping half way and looked at her again. "well...do you?" he smirked a bit looking at her scared face. _

_Sakura shook her head quickly stating no. His smirk widened and he leaned in close that their lips were only centimetres apart. "Want me to show you?" he said between their lips_

_The pink haired girl just nodded her head blankly, she had no idea why she nodded but all she knew was that she felt cold lips on warm ones._

_And..she's gone... _

_Madara had swept into her warm lips and kissed her, slowly both of them closed their eyes as their kiss started to get more passionate. The Uchiha smirked along the kiss as he felt her responding back quickly. He still had it in him, he chuckled inwardly. _

_He let go of her broken arm and pulled down her shirt to expose her in her red lace bra. He bit her bottom lip going in with his tongue, played with hers in dominance and grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to his. _

_Feeling herself against him made her blush more and let out a moan when she felt him deepen the kiss and slowly massage her back. He kept kissing her and smirked as he heard her moan; her shirt was already thrown off to the side and she didn't even notice as her bra had even come off. _

_Feeling his cold hands slowly rub her erected nipple caught her attention and she opened her eyes. _

_Does he really think that im going to be the only one undressed? _

_Uchiha... your wrong. _

_She wrapped her legs arounds his waist to only be pushed hard against the tree. She bit his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed and smirked seeing him flinch. She looked at him innocently and raised an eyebrow. _

"_To think you weren't able to..." he sighed amused and smirked once again "spandex shorts... how sexy..." he rubbed her tighs and went to neck and finished whispering "not.." _

_Sakura glared at him and tried pushing him. "Excuse me, they're very comforta-..." she stopped when she felt him against her shorts... he's hard... oh god. She blushed but to only let out another moan when she felt him suck on her neck, while still slowly rubbing her tighs. _

_Oh my god.. _

_His hands were on her breasts massaging them while his mouth went down with small kisses and wrapped itself around the other breast's nipple licking, sucking anything to hear her moan again._

_And man did he get some moans... _

_Her arms were around his soft hair pulling him closer to get more access to her body while her mouth let out loud moans and left her panting for more. _

_She didn't know when her shorts were off and when his clothes were off, all she knew was that Madara wa- _

"So Haruno... did you find the answer?" The tall man started to descend down the stairs and appeared in her "cellar" and sat on the bed crossing his leg over the other.

She was brought back to the present and scared she was. She bit her bottom lip and turned her hands behind her back to heal her broken arm all not gone un seen by the great Uchiha himself.

He smirked "not a wise choice my lovely..."

Sakura wasn't going to hear no more, as her arm healed she quickly launched for him with her fist full of chakra but to only be pinned down to the bed with his locks of hair falling down on her face.

"Another round?" he growled happily... "I don't know about you.." he started to caress her checks softly "but before that..." he blew slowly into her face "Do you figure out the answer to my question... or do I have to show it to you again?" he smirked.

Sakura stared at his eyes and then to his smirk...

"_Do you know what I do to girls who disobey me?"_

The question played in her mind again...

Oh god how she hated Uchiha smirks...

**And that was Chapter 3! So guys do YOU know what Madara does to girl who "disobey him" ;) Hmmm ? xD  
>Anyways I hope you guys' liked this Chapter and Please Leave a review!<strong>

**If you guys would like to look at how Madara looked like in my story here's the link down below...it's on my profile also **

**.com/image/madara%?o=116**

**For next chapter - **

**Naruto**

**Kiba**

**Akatsuki - leave a member's Name (:  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! **

**Hey Guys! I'm back. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3...Madara was pretty... *leaves it your imagination* Lol He's such a "nice" guy. Anyways I hope I portrayed him well in character wise. So for this chapter I got KIBA. Hmm I wonder how this will turn out to be... It took me the longest time to figure out how I should write this chapter lol, i Hope you guys won't be disappointed. **

iloveSKITTLES: Lol i'll be sure to put him in the list for this chapter, i got votes for Kiba for this chapter lol but don't worry gaara will be here soon (:

Pookie Boo LOL Haha Madara sure is "intense" xDD And Yeah sure i'll write one i'll include him in the vote this chapter (: And thank you very much, Im trying my best to make these one shots interesting xD

**Thank you to the people who favourited and took their time to read (: Please leave a Review, It makes moi very happy LOL. **

**NOW THEN...  
><strong>

**Let's Get To It. Mwhaa. ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Akamaru you're so cute" the pink headed ninja ruffled the huge dog's fur moving her face close his, making cute faces. "and look what happened to your owner... ugly as shit. Eyyuk!"<p>

The "owner" ears perked at that and growled inwardly as he calmed him self not to pounce the girl and shred her to pieces. After all he needed her to heal him after the intense spar he had with her.

He still couldn't believe that she had that much power within her, his pride was all gone within seconds. He relaxed his head against the tree, crossing his legs and opening his eyes to look at the person who defeated him yet acted as if nothing happened. **Sakura... **

Akamaru licked Sakura's cheek and started to wag his long tail happily when he saw the girl infront him making cute faces, he just loved whenever she stroked his hair. He glanced towards his master and regretted looking at his face. He was glaring at him with full force and could easily burn with the intensity.

Sakura saw the difference in Akamaru's face and looked at where he was looking. She turned her head and sighed as she saw two chestnut eyes glaring towards their way.

"Kiba your scaring your poor dog...stop it" she said calmly and hugged Akamaru.

"Tck..." was all that came out from the shaggy brown haired ninja. **She still hadn't healed him! **

Sakura knew that Kiba was getting mad at her, he was too easy to figure out. She smirked a bit and started to talk to Akamaru again.

Kiba finally lost it, a low growl escaped his lip and he yelled at the konoichi. "SAKURA DAMMIT! WOULD YOU FUCKING HEAL ME ALREADY!"

Sakura chuckled a bit and turned to look at him innocently "I was, gosh... can't you wait... stop being such a cry baby kiba-"kun"

Said man got even angrier and would have tackled her to the ground but his legs were tired as hell. "Well I'm sorry if you find playing with Akamaru more important than to heal your ill comrade!"

"la la la la" the pink haired Kunoichi continued to ignore him, humming one of her favourite songs.

"Grrr! What type of girl are you! I bet you're actually a guy!"

...

It was suddenly quiet, you could even hear the wind pick up the leaves into the air and dance it's way towards the two ninjas.

Finally Sakura started to move out of her spot and looked at Kiba, her bangs covering her face. "What...did...you...just...call me..." she said emphasizing on each word.

**Uh oh... **

Kiba regretted what he said but obviously the jackass he is, he wouldn't appoligize. "You heard me" he said crossing his arms on each other. "You're so manly...bet you can't even seduce guys" he finished quietly.

Sakura heard it all, but she made no movement to kick his ass, she just sat there quietly staring at Kiba.

Minutes passed, and Kiba has getting tensed by all the quietness. He looked up and saw Sakura not in sight anymore. "Sakur- HOLY SHIT!"

Kiba jumped back as he felt something blow into his ear. There stood Sakura smirking.

"what the fuck Sakura!"

"Hmm?" She said kneeling down this level, and crawling towards him slowly.

The dog boy's eyes grew wide and suddenly started to become nervous. What the fuck is she doing!

Sakura slowly pushed him down to lay down and crawled on top of him. Kiba looked up at the girl on top of him and gulped. Her hair was messy from the spar they just had and it looked so sexy.

She sat on his hips and started to unzip her shirt slowly revealing a black lace bra. "You wanna bet that i can't seduce a guy?" she whispered lowly. She started to slowly grind against his hips, the boy underneath her releasing a small groan from his mouth.

Sakura grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up, biting into his neck hard.

Kiba was shocked. This girl..Sakura...was fucking hot. He loved it when she bit into his neck. It felt so rough...and he loved roughness. Her grinding wasn't helping either. He couldn't take it any longer.

He pushed her to the ground pinning her hands above her head with one hand, while ripping her shirt with his other one. His eyes skimmed down her body, it was beautiful. Small scars in her sides but her skin was milky white, and just perfect.

Sakura looked up at him a bit surprised by his attack and was about to ask him "why" but was stopped when his lips were on hers. She gasped in shock and Kiba took the chance to slide his tongue inside and slowly started to suck on her tongue.

A soft moan escaped from Sakura's mouth and she blushed hearing herself. Kiba smirked against her lips as he contuied to deepen the kiss. He softly started to rub her sides feeling her shift around. His hands felt cold, and she wasn't used to someone touching her so softly but yet kiss her so roughly.

He moved away from her lips and looked down on her, "I may have lost the bet... but you're no way getting yourself out of this cherry blossom" Kiba whispered and started to nibble on her ear.

"b-bu-but n-no not fair !" Sakura squeaked

"Oh?" He quirked an eyebrow

"How is it not?" His hands slowly trailed down her breasts and stopped under one of them. "I think it's quite fair... since you did seduce me" he smirked and cupped her left breast in his hands.

Sakura gasped a bit but bit on to her bottom lip, trying not to moan.

"I didn't mean to, i didn't think it would actually work Kiba-ku-un" She said quietly to herself

Kiba smiled as he heard Sakura in a real cute voice. God was she always this cute?

He started to lick down her neck and started to massage her breast roughly, pulling down her bra and twisting, pulling, rubbing. Anything that he could do with those gorgeous round things.

Sakura couldn't help but escape a small, soft moan. His touches were just too good.

"Hey cherry blossom, You're cute when you're unde-"

"OI SAKURA-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU!"

Both of their eyes went wide and pulled away from each other as fast as they could and hid themselves in the bushes.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Man... ever since she's with that stupid dog boy, i haven't gotten a chance with my saku-chan" a blonde said to himself as he entered the area where once Kiba and Sakura had been.

Naruto sighed and laid down on the grass "I guess i'll just take a nap"

Sakura gulped as she saw her teammate not so far away from her almost naked self and dog boy.

Kiba could feel the awkwardness and smirked at a thought, He grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her closer to him.

"So how about it Pinky, shall we continue?"

* * *

><p><strong>o.o ... So How was it? <strong>

**Leave a review  
><strong>

**Let Me Know . And pick who should be the next Guy  
><strong>

**Choices:  
><strong>

**Naruto  
><strong>

**Deidara  
><strong>

**Sasori  
><strong>

**Tobi  
><strong>


	5. Taking Towels Off?

**OH HAIIIII !**

**Guess who's back?**

**;D Yes yes yes! It's me! Not sure if many people are going to bother to read this small messege but... if to the people who wondered where i was. I shall begin my small rant... SMALL. I promise!**

**So, It's been ... over a year? Now? Well i was really busy with school x-x pretty much. It was my last year in high school so i had to ... you know... work my arse off getting marks up and shit so i can get accepted into college or university. Well... The marks sure weren't that great x_x i can tell you that. I decided to fuck up this year and started to skip a lot =/ LItterly lost all hope that i could do good in school. Not sure why honestly, because i could have gotten good marks easily if i just tried like i did every single year but i i dont know what happened. It was just phase i believe. But anyways. Im done high school =) Graduated. Applied to colleges so hoping to hear from them soon!**

**Annnnd. How could i forget the most important thing. Im really sorry for being in such a long hiatus, I shall try to update a lot more since im done high school. Hopefully all my motivation can come back lol.**

**Well so, what do i have prepared for you guys?**

**I mean... who really is next?**

**This one is a bit special... because ... i started to watch a lot of Sasori videos... not even sure why. And UNF he's so hot! Sooo . This is sorta of a side story to my "should life be like this?"**

**Well... LETS GET TO IT!**

* * *

><p>This guy ... did he just say what I think he said...<p>

_"Wouldn't you just love it if I ripped that towel of you?" _

"What?" I blinked at him making sure if what I heard was right

"Am i wrong?" A smirk made its way on his face "You know more than me that you would love it if i did that" He stood up from my bed and started to make his way towards me "that **naked **body of **yours** against **mine" **

"It just turns you on" he stopped right infront of me, looking down at me with a smirk on his face, his eyes brightening up as i looked into them "when... " he continued lowering his head to my level "I stare at you" he finished whispering.

What was going on here? Why is he here in the first place? This is just bad... no he's taking advantage of that. No this can't happe- Fuck.. stop staring at me like that.

"Sasori... leave" I inwardly let out a deep breath and looked away to the side to avoid his gaze but was stopped when he softly grabbed hold of my chin and turned right back towards him.

"look at me Sakura..." he whispered, backing me slowly against the bathroom door. "or ... let me stare at you... i **love** staring at you..and especially" he lowered his gaze down my body and grabbed hold of the towel from the bottom. "your **wet** body**" **

I swear to god if i were on his fangirls at this moment, i probably would not even be able to breathe. Geez i dont know how im doing this but im keeping my composure.. or rather ... that's what i think.

"Oh shut up, and leave... your staring... " if i started to nibble on my bottom lip, i didn't notice "does nothing to me"

The red haired man infront of me chuckled and leaned closer to my face "**Liar**..."

**_Liar ... _**

"Am not!" I retorted right back at him and blushed a bit as i noticed how close he was to my face.

"You're lying love.."

"No im not, you're just looking at me, every guy does . doesn't mean i get turned on by the-

**_!_**

**_"Ah!"_**

...

Did i just make that noise, no.. i didn't mean to .. yes i di- "Ah!"

"so... what was that about you not getting turned on?" his smirk grew wider as he slowly revealed his fingers infront of sakura's eyes

My face became so red and hot i just wanted to burry myself! i can't believe he! he h-

His fingers dissapeared from infront of my eyes and back where they were being "proven"

"man sakura, these fingers sure aren't lying to me" he pressed his body slowly against mine, not too hard but just as if he was balanching himself. His **wet** fingers wiped themselves against my towel and slowly cupped my ass.

He continued to stare at me, not realizing how true he was... how turned on i was getting. Especially those fingers... that had just grazed sligtly down there... I can't do this ... i need to.. touch... i need ... i want to... i want... him to...

"Admit it Sakura" he whispered again looking right into my eyes,

what if i admit it.. and he stops ? i dont want that...

"n-no"

"Hmm?"

"You don't turn me on S-sasori"

He scoffed being amuzed and licked his lips. "Are you sure sakura?"

he asked me and i nodded

"Okay.."

He left my room.

What..

What..

WHAT.

WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUUCK!

I fell to the floor and relaxed my breath... realzing i was so wet at that moment ... FUCK HIM!

I never thought i would actually do this...

i looked to the side and saw that he had closed the door behind him. I slowly started to spread my legs and made my hands up

His stare kept coming to my mind... fuck it im doing i-

**_"PICKACHU" _**

...not doing it.. Stupid cell phone.

i crawled to my bed and reached for my phone, turned it on and it was a text from

**_"Wouldn't you just love it if i touched you instead?"_**

**_ -Sasori _**

**_"PICKACHU"_**

**_"Maybe next time... I probably would rip that towel" _**

**_ -Sasori_**

* * *

><p><strong>ANNNND<strong>

**That is it!**

**For now...**

**Well, this story sure showed what may be happening later in "Should Life Be Like This" ... maybe ? =P**

**I hope you guys enjoyed !**

**Please leave a review !**

**Thanks a lot.**

**Love xoxoxo**


	6. Teach Me Sensei Part 1

**Ohhhh Snap! Guess who's back with another chapter! But in two parts! YESSSUMM. It's me ! =] How you guys been ?! I hope well. I do apologize for my lack of updates but i hope you guys enjoy this new chapter ! =D **

* * *

><p>"For the 10th time Sakura... I don't draw<p>

... I sculpt"

"But but! You're an artist! You can draw too! ...no?" the pink haired's jade eyes blinked countless times staring at the blonde man that stood in front of her. "No." He stated, and moved her away from his way and started to walk towards his room. Sakura was quick on her feet and dashed to block the door with her body. "But sensei! ... I just want you to draw me"

The blonde sensei sighed and stroked his hair back and closed his eyes. Knowing her, she wouldn't stop anytime soon. Jeez, what's got into her from the past week, draw this . draw that. For fucks sake, I don't do shit art like that... I do something much more enjoyable and messy. "Sakura" he said slowly, starting to take slow steps towards her and completely backed her up against his door. "You see that class behind me?" he pointed with his thumb behind him and moved to the side a bit to let the pink head see. "Do you see any paper or pen with them?" Before Sakura could reply back to him , he continued "No."

"Why? Because sculpting is a lot better . Now move" He softly pushed her to the side and opened the door to his room.

"..Fine... Sculpt me then."

"Excuse me?"

"Sculpt me sensei" Sakura looked up to her teacher and went inside the room, sliding the door shut. "Since you're so into sculpting... make me. If I find it better than a drawing of me... i won't ever disturb you again" she said to him in a challenging tone.

"Ha... Ha." The sensei scoffed and sat down on his chair, slowly staring at the pink head all the way up to down. "Alright then, you got yourself a deal, I'll let you know now though, i do what i want and you're not allowed to complain. and you know what... i'll even give you some tips"

"Pfft, Do whatever you want but, I Don't need tips Deidara sensei. Not interested in learning how to do it"

"Oh?" a small smirk made towards Deidara's face "Well, I have a feeling you're going to end up, asking me to teach you_ more" _he whispered the last part emphasizing on it.

"Can we get started already?" Sakura asked impatiently and brought her ponytail to the side.

Deidara smirked a bit more and made a motion of his index finger letting her know to come closer. Sakura came closer to him and stared down at the sitting teacher. "What part of you did you want sculpted?" he asked as he slowly got up from his seat.

"All of me!" she said a bit too excitedly

"All of you?"

"Yes! All of me!" She grinned

Big hands wrapped itself around Sakura's waist. He was behind her, and she didn't even realise it. "What are you doing sensei!?" she asked all confused.

"Examining you? Did i say you can question me? Now, i just want you answering to my questions and let me do what i have to do ...to sculpt you" he said in a low voice, silencing the girl in his arms.

Deidara was pretty tall compared to Sakura, sure she was his student and he was the teacher but he was one of the tall ones through out the teachers. His long blonde hair was in a high ponytail while his bangs barely came past one of his eyes. He laid his chin on his student's shoulder and whispered in her ears to close her eyes.

She listened to him queitly as her whole body became stiff. "Sakura.. just relax," he continued to whisper in her ears as one of his hands made towards her tie and loosened it. "I need to feel every part of you... examine thoroughly so the sculpture looks exactly like... " the tie came undone and was tied around her eyes. "like...you"

"Like... me"

"Yes..Like you" he whispered once again and unbuttoned the first button on her shirt and led her towards his seat. He sat down and kept her standing examining what was infront of him. He smirked and slowly bit his bottom. "So Sakura, do you still not want me to teach you?"

**AND That was Part One! Part two shall be up soon.**

**Please Review 3 **


End file.
